Bratzillaz Wiki:Canon
Canon is the whole of facts that are considered true either within a certain context or by an organization. Examples of Bratzillaz canon are that Cloetta is afraid of the dark, that the 2012 Webisode is called "Welcome to the Academy", that the ''Bratzillaz'' book series contains five books, and that Sashabella Paws is voiced in English by Ashleigh Ball. Bratz, as the sister franchise of Bratzillaz, is also considered canon for Bratzillaz. The only accepts contributions that relate to canon (with one exception). It used to accept non-canon contributions in the form of Original Characters until April 16, 2012, at which point the Bratzillaz Fandom Wiki was founded. If you wish to tell the world about your OC, please post information on them on the Bratzillaz Fandom Wiki. What is Bratzillaz canon? As per this article's intro, Bratzillaz canon is every bit of information regarding Bratzillaz that is true—"true" being defined on the as "by MGA Entertainment or with approval of MGA Entertainment". The one gap the above definition doesn't answer is how the wiki deals with fan material being acknowledged by MGA Entertainment. Such cases include the December 2012 Switch-A-Witch profiles, several reblogs on Tumblr, and the handful of custom dolls produced for the winners of Bratzillaz contests in several countries. Though the wiki may report on this fan material, it is not considered canon because this material falls outside of MGA Entertainment's (lasting) control and thus out of the control of the sole authority of the Bratzillaz franchise. The considers there to be no hierarchy in Bratzillaz canon. That means that if, for instance, the facts presented in the doll diaries clash with the facts presented in the ''Bratzillaz'' book series, both sets of facts are considered canon and worth reporting, but only for their respective continuities. The only sections of information on the wiki that may be written in a pan-continuity manner are characters' Character sections and locations' History sections, which detail the average of canon on those topics. The way a name is spelled is also a matter of canon, and not all names are always spelled the same. For instance, Cloetta has been canonically spelled "Cloetta", "Cloe", and "Phantom Angel", and Jade J'Adore canonically "Jade J'Adore" and "Jade". In such cases, the trademark is considered the correct spelling. If there is no trademark, then the spelling most used is considered correct. And if that doesn't solve the matter, then the spelling used in the source closest to the relevant fiction (ie, credits are more worthwhile than the Bratzillaz) is considered correct. A special case are the webisodes, of which the true name is considered the one written out in the webisode itself. The one exception is "Midnight Beach", which promotional name is much less ambiguous than its true name "Midnight Beach". Acceptable fanon There is one exception to the No Fanon-rule and that is the naming of some of the doll assortments. A small number of assortments have no name at all attached to them. Often, the Bratzillaz fandom makes up for this by inventing a name themselves. Examples of this are 'Basic' and 'Core Dolls'. The has opted to use fanmade assortment names if there are no official ones available. It is, however, at any opportunity repeated that the used name is fanon: on most pages by the quotation marks around the name and on the doll assortment's own page within the infobox and within the Name section. Notes It is common on wiki's to have items in the Notes or Trivia sections about how a character or event in another franchise bears a similarity to the article's topic. The , trying to stick to canon, does not join in this. Unless there is reason to believe the similarity is intentional, similarity-trivia is not to be added to the Notes sections. MGA Entertainment and fans A very important detail about how the documents information is that the is not interested in scoops. What the is interested in is verifiable, accurate, and fairly obtained information. There are two problems that may arise when aiming for a scoop: damage to MGA Entertainment's marketing plan and damage to fan enjoyment. Mid-2012, information about future doll releases - including photos - spilled onto the internet due to a misunderstanding between various sources. None of this information was supposed to be undisclosed yet and MGA Entertainment immediately took action against all sites that had the photos uploaded. The was also targeted due to eager fans uploading the photos several times. This was an unpleasant incident the wiki rather sees unrepeated. If information about the Bratzillaz franchise is not obtained from an official source (this includes all of MGA Entertainment's public websites and channels, plus store websites and trademark databases), it is principally not fit to be uploaded. If you can't track the source, ask an admin if they think the information or image okay to be added to the wiki. If time shows that MGA Entertainment doesn't take action to the information being shared online, then of course it automatically becomes suitable for addition. By then it's not a scoop anymore, but the wiki is assured information that is rightfully obtained and accurate. If a large number of dolls are revealed at once at any time other than during American International Toy Fair and San Diego Comic-Con International, keep an eye on the main page. There'll be a warning up if the reveal is a leak. It might happen that wrongfully obtained material ends up on the wiki and that the admins decide to keep (some of) it because deletion will only cause the information to be added again and again. In that case, this template is placed atop the page: . Another rule of 'avoiding' scoops is that the wiki does not document on webisodes that haven't been officially released in English yet. The assumes its readers to speak English and does not assume them to speak other languages too. As such, reporting on a webisode that is released in Spanish/Italian/French/etc. before it is released in English would be akin to posting spoilers, which is not the 's aim. Also, regarding the matter of accurate information being favored over scoops, chances are that information that can be gathered before a webisode is released in English is inaccurate for the English version, such as the title and the webisode's place in the volume's order. As such, the wiki does not report on non-English and non-official releases of webisodes. C